Thunderstorms
by Pyrite
Summary: Sequel to Hurricanes and Cherry Blossoms. Temari visits Konoha with her brothers and during the last day a thunderstorm comes, making a perfect occasion for the two to meet again.


Title: Thunderstorms

**Author:** Pyrite aka many other names

**Rating:** R/M

**Warnings:** Yuri.

**Pairing:** Sakura/Temari

**Summary:** Sequel to Hurricanes and Cherry Blossoms. Temari visits Konoha with her brothers and during the last day a thunderstorm comes, making a perfect occasion for the two to meet again.

**Author's Note:** I knew that I would make a sequel to Hurricanes and Cherry Blossoms. I hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah, MariMari always inspires me to do yuri.

Temari hated listening to Kage business. Kankuro was sitting beside her as she listened to the two. He looked as if he was going to slip into dreamland. She smacked him up the head, which made him yell. "Ow! Temari!"

Gaara and Naruto turned towards them, "What are you two doing?" Gaara questioned in his Kage voice.

"Nothing." Temari answered.

Naruto laughed softly, "It looks like we are about to have a rainstorm. Why don't you two go get something to eat while we finish up?"

"Nah...we'll stay." Kankuro answered.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. "Come in." Naruto shouted.

A certain pink-haired kunoichi came into the room, which perked up Temari's mood. It had been months since she had seen Sakura. "Naruto, I haven't enough..." She turned and looked at Temari and blushed. "Hello Temari-san."

"Hello." Temari replied.

"Um...anyway...I haven't enough staff at the hospital. We have to begin training more medic nin."

"How many more would we need to be fully staffed?" Naruto questioned her.

"About 20 more. I guess I could train some chuunin...but I need your permission."

"Whatever to help you out Sakura." Naruto replied.

"Thanks." She turned to Temari with a blush on her cheeks, "It was good to see you Temari."

"You too." Temari replied.

xxxx

The rain had just started to fall when the three siblings sat down inside a teahouse. After they ordered, Gaara commented, "Sakura looked nice today."

"Yeah." Temari murmured as she thought of the pink-haired kunoichi. Kankuro looked at his sister, "What?!" She asked.

"You want to have sex with her." The puppet nin said.

"Oh shut up Kankuro." She smacked him upside the head.

"OW!"

"You have no tact Kankuro." Gaara said as he sipped some of his tea.

"Yes I do!" Kankuro replied. The red-head shook his head in disagreement. Kankuro merely smiled as he leaned in and whispered low enough for the three of them to hear, "I have enough tact when I am making you scream like a little bitch."

"Kankuro!" Gaara shouted as he blushed.

"You two are fucking idiots. Stop misbehaving." They looked as their food came to the table. Gaara ate quietly while Temari said, "I love Sakura. Right after I eat I am going to see her."

"So you can fuck her?" Kankuro questioned.

"No..." She smacked the puppet nin. "So I can see her." She muttered underneath her, 'Fucking brother.'

xxxx

Sakura wiped her brow as she walked up to her apartment. Rain pattered on her umbrella as she came to the door of her apartment. She reached for her key in her pocket, but heard a confident, familiar voice call her name, "Sakura."

She turned to the voice and saw a familiar blonde underneath a red umbrella. "Temari." She said with a gasp.

"I hope you don't mind. I've wanted to see you." Temari said in a low voice.

Sakura nodded. "Okay, come in." She fumbled with her lock, but finally opened the door and let Temari in. Once they put up their umbrellas, Temari pulled the pink-haired kunoichi in her arms and kissed her hard on her lips. Sakura felt a warm heat move down to her loins. "I missed you Temari."

"I missed you too. Where's your bedroom?" The blonde questioned.

"This way." Sakura said as she led Temari to her messy bedroom. "I'm sorry..." She started, however, Temari led her to the bed and sat on the mattress. Temari then pulled Sakura onto her lap and began to grind up against Sakura's body.

"Shh...it's okay." Temari replied as she began to pull at Sakura's clothes. The blonde tugged on Sakura's bottom lip with her teeth as she maneuvered her fingers into the waistband of Sakura's shorts. Temari pulled down on the shorts, revealing Sakura's white underwear. She then kissed and nipped at the pink-haired woman's ear lobe, while whispering, "I love you and I intend to keep you Sakura."

A loud crack of thunder interrupted Sakura's thoughts. Had Temari really said that? "Nani? Did I hear that right?" She questioned the older woman.

"You heard me, cutie. You're mine now Sakura." Temari responded. She took the soft lips suddenly and pushed an eager tongue into Sakura's mouth. Sakura pushed back, her tongue wanting more of Temari's kiss. Sakura moved her hands over Temari's shoulders and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Another crack of thunder and Temari had Sakura on the bed, her underwear nearly torn off as she kissed the pink-haired woman till they needed air.

Temari heard Sakura moan softly as she moved her hips against the blonde's talented body. Sakura wrapped her legs around Temari's waist, giving the blonde a hard time to take off her own clothes. Once the two women were finally naked, after two minutes of pulling and kissing as well, Temari pinned Sakura to the mattress, making the younger woman moan her name.

The blonde nipped along Sakura's neck, making the younger woman moan softly. Sakura felt Temari's tongue become involved now, as the older of the two placed her mouth over Sakura's pink nipple and swirl her talented tongue eagerly. The younger woman dug her fingers into Temari's hair, thoroughly messing up her hair, but the blonde didn't care. Sakura bucked up against Temari's body and moaned her name as the older woman made heat course through her veins. Temari traveled to the other breast and repeated the same ministrations and getting the same reactions. It felt so good to hear Sakura moan her name.

Temari then kissed down Sakura's stomach, pausing momentarily to sweep her tongue in her belly button, then continued down to her pussy. Sakura parted her legs and let the older woman throw them over her shoulders as she felt her body heat build up to a boiling point. Temari wrapped her arms around Sakura's thighs and used her fingers to part Sakura's wet folds, then slid her hot tongue over Sakura's clit, making her buck suddenly and scream Temari's name. "Oh Kami! Temari!" She screamed as the hot tongue kept sliding over her most intimate part. She was surely going to have her orgasm right here...but, Temari stopped.

Sakura moaned in disappointment, however, Temari whispered, "I got something better." She climbed over the pink-haired woman and threw Sakura's leg over her hip, making sure that both of their lower parts met. "Now lets fuck." Temari said in a low, sexy voice that made the pink-haired kunoichi feel so hot. Sakura wrapped her arms around Temari's shoulders as the older woman moved to an unknown rhythm. It made her feel hot, sweaty, and so sexy. She panted eagerly and called out the blonde woman's name as their orgasms started to build to a crescendo. Temari was above her panting softly while Sakura finally screamed in completion. She came a minute later with help from the pink-haired woman beneath her. Temari then fell to the side and curled in the sheets. "Kami that was good. Too bad I didn't bring my toys."

Sakura laughed then murmured, "It's okay, I liked it anyway."

Temari raised an eyebrow, "Liked?"

"Ooops. Loved it."

The older kunoichi wrapped an arm around the younger as she kissed Sakura's sweaty forehead, "I know you did."

"You know, i'm starting to love storms."

"Me too." Temari commented. "Let's sleep." With that said, the two women fell asleep in each other's arms.

xxxx

Kankuro and Gaara stood outside underneath an umbrella. "Do you think that we're a little demented for watching Temari and Sakura?" Gaara asked Kankuro.

"Nah." Kankuro replied.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "You never think."

"Nope, that's probably why you're with me Kazekage." He replied with a laugh.

"Oh that's right, i'm with you because your ability to think is zero."

"You know you love me. If you didn't love me, then you wouldn't put up with me."

"Come on. I'm not a pervert. Besides, we have business of our own."

"Yes. I suppose we do." Kankuro replied then followed his brother. He couldn't wait to tell Temari that he knew she had sex with Sakura. She'd be so angry. It would be worth the slap.

xxxx

The next day, after the thunderstorm was over, the three sand siblings prepared to leave for Suna. Naruto and Sakura met them at the gate. Temari looked at Sakura longingly. She wanted her to come, but they all had duties to fulfill. "Well Gaara, we'll miss you and your family." Naruto started.

"Naruto...I want to go to Suna." Sakura burst out.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Sakura, what about the medic nins?"

"I plan to train them all, but after I do, I want to go to Suna to live with Temari. I love her."

Temari smiled, "I love you too Sakura."

"Anything to make my sister happy." Gaara put in.

"You and Sakura had sex last night." Kankuro chimed in.

Temari turned to Kankuro and glared at him, "KANKURO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She then took her fan and knocked him ten feet away.

Sakura blushed at the fact that someone else had seen. Gaara shook his head at his brother who could not stay out of trouble with their sister. "Hey! I wasn't the only one there!"

Gaara paled, "Shut up Kankuro."

Temari turned her glare on her youngest brother, "If you weren't Kazekage, little brother, I would do to you what I did to him."

Gaara glared at Kankuro as he walked up to them. "What?" He asked.

"You're not getting any tonight." Gaara replied then started to walk off.

"But...Gaara!" Kankuro started as he walked after Gaara.

Temari shook her head at her brothers. "I'm sorry Sakura. They're out of line sometimes."

"It's okay. I'll see you soon." Sakura replied then kissed Temari on the lips. Temari kissed back hard, then heard Kankuro whistling, which interrupted them. "Got to go. Brothers to hit."

"Bye!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

"Bye!" Temari and Gaara shouted, Kankuro was too busy rubbing the side of his head.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the sequel! I decided to make Kankuro a little bit more little brother-like. So I hope you enjoy and please review!


End file.
